


Born from ashes and salt

by Westontheoutlaw2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Assassin Arya, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westontheoutlaw2/pseuds/Westontheoutlaw2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep my attempt at writing something good<br/>Many little changes<br/>THIS IS NOT SMUT (yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born from ashes and salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please point out all mistakes

The girl called arya was a strange one ,she had a past unlike any other at a young age she lost her father to a psychotic boy king named joffery baratheon she killed her first soon after a young boy who called her father traitor and since then she had been all over westeros with the hound a man killed innocent people and enjoyed it she became somewhat of a friend and parnter in crime it was then she found she enjoyed killing she then went to bravoss to learn how to enact vengeance on the people who killed her family her annoying mother and brothers and sister.

Nine months later-the house of black and white

"Who are you?." The waif asked looking for a lie in the young acolyte boy  
"A boy is no one." The boy said with no lie in his voice so the waif took the ceremony knife and sliced into the boys penis amputating it and throwing in to the fire to its left the boy did not scream but smiled for a moment before the waif said "welcome young one..to the order." The boy though started to convulse then stopped moving this worried the young girl in the corner "he wasn't worthy to join the order it's your time next ...come girl." But the girl refused "I don't think I'm worthy" so the waif asked"who are you?" again looking for lies no one she said " it doesnt matter who you were you are3 no one now" but as i said she tripped and knocked the fre pit over onto the body lying on the flor next thing i know the entire room is on fire and arya stark is getting away "you cannot leave here alive arya stark"

Running for my life trying not to trip over fallen statues and beams I get to the doors at the front of the temple trying with all the strength in my body I open the blackened door and slip through realising I was basically on fire I ran towards the salty bravosi water and jumped twisting as I sank I looked up in the water and saw smoke and fire above it I could feel death grip on me as I sank to my waterey grave and then everything went black.

"What the hells" said a westerosi sailor looking at the rising smoke coming from the house of black and white he then saw a person whom clothes were on fire slip out and run into the water the person would probably be dead but maybe not so he ran along to were the person jumped in and saw a black shape in the water he jumped in and got the person above water and out on to the walkway but then was knocked out by some red priest the unknown girl was draged from the temple that night.

"Where the fuck am i" she said in her common tounge "you are in a safe place young one but we do have questions about what happened" I immediately woke and looked around I was in a boat inside the room was candles and cloths of red everywhere I was talking to a red priest "valar dohiaris" I said to be polite he gave the response I expected "valar morghulis" "may I ask what you did last night?." He then asked I tried to move by it hurt "your leg was burnt slightly but I'm healing it for you it will take time though before you can walk properly" "I was going to go through the initiation ceremony but tripped for I was nervous then next thing I know the place is on fire as was my legs I escaped with but the skin on my bones then I jumped into the salty as fuck water and then black out now I'm awake getting poked and prodded like a corpse with a stick" he then said what scared me to help and back"you didn't black out...you died" turns out he brought me back to ask me questions he asked finally "do you remember your name?" So I replied saying "yes I remember my fucking name its arya stark of fucking winterfell and why are we on a boat" I then got the answer to the question"were going to the vale you see your sister recently arrived at the vale after hearing of lord baelish passing away from poison " I smiled a grim smile least the kindly man didn't fail before he died "did you know of this at all" "yes I had been told by the leader of the guild of his passing being a assassination by the kindly man by a bald man I met once in passing his name didn't matter at the time though I think was varys the spider from the description"" the kindly man was my teacher" I then felt drowsy and blacked out into a dreamless sleep.

4 months later -at the bloody gate 

"Who enters the bloody gate?" Says a gaurd mid arse scratch  
"Toraoh the preist of the one true God"said toraoh the gates then opened and we rode up and I said to him " how do I know she'll recognise me especially with the scar"pointing at the faint scar across her eye deep enough to be visible but not enough make damage to sight. He knew I got the scar it was during a run in with an angry whore in bravos with a knife .I had got my blade back by the priest somehow finding it before the fire started when I woke for the second time he pulled it out there analysing it I grabbed it from him he looked at me confused "its the sword my brother gave me".we arrived at the destination and went inside

"Sansa stark I return from bravos with someone you may want to see"  
Toraoh why did you leave milesandre is annoying sansa thought to herself she defended the stairs in the riding breeches and tunic she became accustomed to wear when escaping with theon from Ramsey Bolton's grasp he stood by the moon door with a strange hooded figure who was this strange person maybe petyres killer or rickon as I came closer the figure said in a cautious tone "sansa" the hooded figure came closer and pulled her hood down and any breath in my body left my body right there "arya"she ran the two steps to me a hugged me for what seemed like forever then stepped back she was a woman now and had her scars as did we all it strangely looked as if her eyes were even glowing steel those eyes that probably seen death at every cornerstone in her life probably killed men and boys bigger than herself but none of that mattered because she was with us " arya your so grown up" she replied with "fuck me I thought I would neversee sansa bloody stark wearing breeches" bursting out laughing from the top of the stairs Jon stood leaning against the banister he came down and sent and hugged her for even longer and then followed me through where indicated to sleep for the night tit was to be the best night sleep since Robert baratheon came to winterfell.

Jon woke early to go get arya to talk about certain events and catch up on things he went and got breakfast then went to aryas room  
He knocked on the door and open the door arya was already awake having made her own bed and currently cleaning needle  
"Alright arya?" She looked over to Jon holding two bowls of oatmeal "I brought breakfast" he said putting the hot food down before burning his his hands on it she sat down and waited for what he didn't know but started to eat his own food "what are you waiting for arya?" He said she replied by showing her legs her right had a large burn scar from fire of some sort her left a smaller but just as visible scar was there before staring to eat the cooler now food then she said "I burnt it in Bravo's while escaping the faceless men...I had been training for nine months before they thought me ready but I was too stark for them to handle got nervous and knocked over a fire tray setting on fire a dead body in the process next thing I know I'm running out of the temple legs and tunic on fire into the salty water below only then did a passing captain of a ship save my body to then be knocked out I woke up or that's what i thought at first on a boat heading for westeros".  
Jon thought what the hells did she mean by that he got she did what she could to survive but did she really live through to this moment  
" what did mean by what you thought arya?" "I drowned Jon I remember sinking to the sea bed water filling my lungs and welcoming the darkness only wake two days later like it was a bad dream,I once met a man who been brought back many times and each time he felt a part get lost on the way back and I felt a part leave me just as he described" she looked down to her legs and Jon felt her pain he had also been brought back by melisandre after the mutiny by his former brothers in black"its okay seems your not alone in coming back to life" she looked up"wow never knew that Jon can ask is it the same for you" "I suppose it's different per person I still feel like Jon snow but melisandre thinks I'm azor ahai reborn" but how can it be Jon thought she brought him back like any ritual in east nothing unique but arya was left for two days from drowning after escaping a burning temple I would expect the ashai priest and priestess to be conditioning her to think such a thought but they might be against thinking a prophecy would be inaccurate in a sense.after breakfast the both sparred until sansa awoke arya beaten him in western style and using bravo techniques.

Sansa woke and got washed from a basin brought by a maid and got into clothes she thought comfortable in now breeches and a tunic shirt and stark coloured dress shirt on top to keep her warm she woke theon who had a pleasant reunion with arya who strangely enough hugged him carefully and forgived him the night previous they both went to the kitchens to get breakfast they then headed to the from room to eat by the moon door that had become normal after a while arya was sparing with Jon using her bravosi blade giving to her by toraoh who helped fix up the one limbs so he could stand up straight and was not in pain last time they met he then saw something in his flame and left the same night to presumably get arya"you too look spry as doves this morning " arya japed I replied "and you are sparring with a undead pretty boy" arya suddenly burst out laughing then said in almost unsion"guess that makes two of us " she would have to ask about that later after eating and talking with the on Jon and arya.this is the life we have left now a life where my sister became more murderous than a clegane and twice as deadly. sanssa noticed that she kept looking at me strangely 


End file.
